User talk:Brickguy190
Hello . This is the talk page of Brickguy190. Please leave a message! I would love to answer your questions. LU Shirt I got that LU Shirt from a LEGO Club meeting back in 2010. It's since gotten too small for me and is now in my bag of LU collectables. You might be able to buy one on Bricklink, though. 21:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nif to Blender Hey i got the files extracted and can get them into nifscope but how do i get them into blender? thanks for you help. Zaxzax12. Go to this page and check that you have everything under the Requirements (You need to get the older version of Blender for it to work; I reccomend a subfolder for the files). You should probably lable both of your Blender shortcuts by version to prevent confusion. If you go to the import menue and select the .nif option (it's something like gambryo & nifscope files) you get a folder browser. Find the file you want, (I reccomend making a copy of all the files to another location, and then renaming them in the copy) and select it. It comes in as part of the current model. Save it, and then start the newer version of Blender. Locate the blender file, but be shure to uncheck Load UI on the left. Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. ~Albert Einstein I have Blender 2.49b i believe this is the right version but not sure. cause i can't find the nif file import option in the import menu. I beleive i have all the requirements. Are you shure it isn't there? Did you follow all the instructions for downloading the nif scripts? Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. ~Albert Einstein I have Blender 2.49b and the nifscrips downloaded but can't get the nif file import in blender is there a certain thing i have to do once i download it or something? Thanks Zaxzax12 Re:Animation You have to set the output to MOV or AVI. What Blender version do you use? Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 00:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I use v 2.6. Where do I set the output? 15:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that, I found it. But there are three options for AVI, and no MOV. Do I need a plugin? As i said before i am using blender 2.49b and have the nifscrips and everything download i just can't get the nif import feature. So i would like it if some one would tell me how to fix this. Thank You Zaxzax12 Hello. How did you fine me by the way? I'm usualy the guy who act's like a Paradox. :P As for the avatar Felix made it. Glad she made it too! You could find Felix in the Lego Universe Creation Lab. LegoI3rickI3uilder⚡(Talk) Yeah, I often reply to most LU blogs. As for Felix, I'm trying to remember her username. User:Felixthunter I think this is it. If this leads to no where she ain't here but at Lego message Boards wiki. LegoI3rickI3uilder⚡(Talk) Where did you get the tree textures for your renders? I keep trying to find the textures for the leaves in the LU files I extracted, but I can't find them! ╔══BlasterBuilder, the Nexus Race Ace and Nexus Force Champion of Building══════╝